fireworks
by The lovely otaku-chan
Summary: only one man reigns in yuki's heart  oneshot


Disclaimer: I will never own harvest moon. I know! It sucks! Right?! Well if I did I would've destroyed Elli by now it's not that I have anything against her it's just that well…she's eyeing doc which I love the most! Ok got that covered! Thx 4 listening….now on to the story!!!

Doctor sat there alone again on the beach while everyone was enjoying the festival some were buying candy. Some were…just making complete fools of themselves but for everyone it didn't matter after all

Nothing was more important in summertime than the beautiful fireworks that covered the sky.

"Sigh"…snorted doctor," why do I even bother coming here anyway?" doctor agonized "I mean this festival's beautiful but its for couples and here I am sulking!" doctor stared at the sparkling ocean admiring it's beauty so much that he didn't notice a certain blonde dressed in a light pink kimono

With sakura petals and a lotus hair clip, coming up to him, "helooooo!!! Doc ya there?" Yuki waved her hands at his face trying to get a response. Until finally finally!!! She got his attention "sorry yuki I was admiring the ocean.." doctor bowed his face in shame "damn it! Why did she have to come here?! And In that kimono too it makes her look even more beautiful"

Although nobody noticed it doctor had the biggest crush on the new farm girl yuki aino he didn't know what attracted him to her maybe it was her beautiful golden locks or her sapphire blue eyes or her happy go lucky spirit or maybe it was all of them the girl had the flaming spirit of a warrior and the kindness of an angel he would always see her playing with stu and may whenever he was out of the clinic and it was also her who brought joy to his life she was how you would say….an energy, a force that made him smile every time she would come near him or even hear her voice from outside his office talking to Elli,

She smiled at him and handed him the cotton candy she bought at first he was reluctant to accept thinking of the sugar content (I never did like cotton candy) but nevertheless accepted it anyway

As he was about to bite into it yuki pulled his hand making him drop the cotton candy "come on let's enjoy the festival" she pulled unto him led him to onto one of the games and saw the many people throwing the rings to the stick thingy (okay I don't know what game that is ok?!) she looked at the cute teddy bear and tried her luck at it but ended up with no teddy and no more money. Doctor seeing the saddened maiden's face knew he had to get her that bear even if he had to throw his own foot at it!

He managed to score one point and only got her one piece of candy and another piece and so on and so forth he managed to get the bear eventually and gave it to yuki but one problem…she was nowhere in sight! Apparently she disappeared with the crowd. When the crowd finally disappeared. He was finally able to spot her looking at some takuyaki and some drool falling from her face.

He laughed at her pitiful but cute face he walked up to her and remembered that she had spent all the money she had brought with her. He went up to the store owner and ordered two takuyaki plates

She was hoping he would give it to her when suddenly he picked the first takuyaki and shoved it into his mouth. She was watching as he ate the first plate (no not literally the plate) and ate the 2nd takuyaki

When she finally had enough in her fit of rage she went and left him. She was so angry that she didn't notice the person walking up to her until they bumped heads. "oh sorry!" as she bowed to the person.

"It's ok.." gray said as he was rubbing the lump on his head "oh gray im so sorry!" yuki bowed again

"hey I said it's ok!" gray smiled as he touched her forehead gently rubbing the lump on her head " want some takuyaki" he pointed to the stall yuki noticed that the doc wasn't there anymore so she felt relieved and angry at the same time "how could he leave without even saying sorry!" she thought to her self but seeing as though she craved takuyaki pushed the thought to the corner of her mind and hastily agreed to gray's offer after they were finished buying the takuyaki. They walked the entire festival lauging and smiling all the way. When yuki's feet were finally exhausted they sat down on a bench and laughed so hard it made yuki cry. Gray couldn't help but be dumbfounded at the blonde's smiling face she was a rare beauty and he felt he was the luckiest guy in mineral town suddenly he sat up pulled her close to his face. He wanted to kiss her now more than ever right now, right here, he didn't care how many saw he wanted to claim her as his own. Yuki 's face right now was sooooooo red but she too felt like kissing him. Finally when their face was inches apart the fireworks suddenly appeared into the sky

everyone was amazed at the beautiful lights in the sky, yuki was still in gray's arms and she didn't feel like leaving in fact she wanted it to stay she loved him and nothing could change that.

After the fireworks one by one the villagers each left until only the two of them were left

"uhhhhh… sorry for doing that the truth is I lo-love you yuki!" gray screamed waiting for his rejection

until he felt something wet and sweet touch his lips to his surprise yuki was kissing him and was just waiting for him to kiss back. When he finally regained his sanity he snaked his hand to her waist and hungrily kissed back when the two finally stopped to get some air yuki managed to utter the same words he did " I love you too".

Hey wonder what happened to doc? Well he went home duh!


End file.
